Behind Enemy Lines (Kaneki x Reader)
by Serenpuppy16
Summary: Working for CCG is no easy task for someone like you. But the lure of investigation was too strong to resist. However... what if your enemy happens to be the one who understands you most?
1. Chapter 1

Lightning danced across the sky.

Thunder rattled the building seconds later.

I sighed under my breath, before looking at the several stacks of paperwork. Their filing needed to be completed before sunrise.

 _I hate pulling all-nighters..._ I thought to myself.

I grasped the warm ceramic mug, its half-filled contents were the only thing keeping me awake.

"Coffee... you're a lifesaver," I muttered half-heartedly. I signed another paper and placed it in the proper spot in the folder. A soft knock on the door jarred me from my thoughts, causing me to look up.

"(F/N), it's late. Go home and get some rest. I'll take over."

It was Mikiyama, a good friend, who got me my rather boring job here at Commission of Counter Ghoul, or CCG. She knows Amon, a respected investigator here, who offered to teach me if I could prove myself. Apparently, that meant endless hours of addressing papers, working under stress, and trying not to burn everything in sight. Pushing myself up from the desk, I gave a slight wince from the stiffness of my body.

"Thanks Miki, I owe you one. Is there a good place to get coffee that's open at... holy shit is it really 3:34 am?!" I nearly fell over. How had it gotten so late?

Mikiyama let out a sigh, "Yeah... it really is. And yes, there's café called Anteiku. But you better hurry before the storm." She motioned outside.

Gathering my things, I rushed to the elevator in hopes of beating the weather. Thankfully, I only lived about 3 blocks away. As I stepped outside, I fixed my bland tan suit and gagged internally at how it looked. Suits just were not my thing. However it was required for the job. Glancing to the sky, I sighed at the moon and relaxed. Its light always seemed to comfort me. I began searching for the café, hoping they were still open. I passed several side streets and alleys. Though a full moon was present, everything seemed darker than it should, even for this time of night.

An eerie feeling curled around my heart and dragged it down to my stomach. I quickened my pace, not wanting to stick around and find out what caused that sensation. I nearly sped past the café, wondering how I ended up farther from work and my home.

 _Was I really walking that fast?_

 _Am I that paranoid?_ I questioned myself.

"Well... I'm here now. Might as well enjoy a nice cup of coffee," I muttered. Something cold hit my hand. I glanced up, only to see rain falling softly to the earth. Wasting no time, I walked to the door and was relieved to find it open. Once inside, I plopped myself into the nearest seat and blew the (h/c) bangs out of my face. The café was empty and silent, although, the sweet aroma of coffee surrounded the place rather nicely.

If nothing else, I could wait out the storm here, before going home. I sighed. It was a good call, since the rain had really begun to fall. It pounded the surfaces harder than it had in a while.  
Annoyed, I gazed out of the window, only to get lost in how pretty I found the glittering rain.

"May I take your order?" Came a male voice. I nearly jumped out of my skin, whipping around and instinctively striking in retaliation. The waiter cried out in shock, while holding his jaw. He dropped the pad and pen as he tumbled back to the ground. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands, then scrambled to help him up.

His hair was a soft, ebony in color, and an eye patch covered his left eye. His visible iris seemed to be a light charcoal gray. Once again, I got that eerie feeling, though decided to brush it off. I held my hand out to him, apologizing repeatedly for decking him like that.

"It's alright. Just caught me off guard there." He gave a kind smile, pickied up the pad and pen before motioning me to sit. "Now.. what would you like?" He continued his routine manor.

My mind went blank.

I had known before that little mishap, except now.. not so much. He gazed at me for a moment, tilting his head slightly as he waited. When I failed to provide an answer, he slid into the seat across from me and waited. Gazing out pass the window, I found myself lost in my thoughts of work. I counted each raindrop that fell.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled, as he looked out at the rain, just as I had been.

"Mm.. yeah. The rain had always calmed me, though the thunder always startles my nerves." I gave a small smile before reaching for a cup that wasn't there. When my hand connected with the table, I broke my attention from the rain. Oh.. right. I haven't ordered yet.

Looking to the boy across from me, I cleared my throat softly to gain his attention.

"O-Oh! Um.. are you ready to order?" He smiled nervously, a flush of light red on his cheeks.

"Yes. A cup of coffee and whatever is good to eat here." Jotting down my request, he scampered behind the counter and nearly fell in his hurry. A surge ran through my body, causing me to shiver and look around outside. A silhouette caught my attention, which made every nerve to jolt and the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky. I froze.

The figure had gone within a blink of an eye.

I eased away from the window, not wanting to be in sight of whatever was out there. The waiter returned with a cup of sweet scented coffee and a rather delicious smelling sandwich.

"Oh, thank you. This smells great!" I said with a near mouth-watering tongue.

The ebony haired boy smiled shyly and moved from behind the counter and began wiping its surface. I took a curious bite of the food before me and was rather amazed at the sudden burst of flavor.

 _Odd... human food doesn't usually taste this good unless I personally season it..._ I thought to myself, taking another tasteful bite.

The boy watched my expression. A small grin tugging at the corner of his lips as my eyes lit up at the first sip of coffee. It was sweet, flavorful, and smooth, something like I had never tasted before.

"This... this is amazing coffee!"

He chuckled as he wiped his hands on his apron and nodded, "Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

I found myself striking up a casual conversation to pass the time, while taking small nibbles of my sandwich. An hour had passed and the storm had finally let up enough for me to go home. I paid for the food and coffee, bid goodnight to the waiter, who advised me to be cautious, and left the café.

The wind had chilled the air outside, causing a shiver to course through me. My steps splashed in random puddles along the sidewalk. My immaturity had gotten the better of me. A smile crossed my lips as I remembered my childhood.

 _Crash!_

The sudden noise broke my train of thought. It sounded like a tin garbage can had collided with someone of decent weight to make that loud of a ruckus. It fell silent for a moment. Then another disturbance came from the side street. My legs sped up as an unsettling wave washed over me. Then the commotion of ragged breathing reached my ears. It sounded close, too close, as if it were right behind me.

I turned my head to look, only to be greeted by a snarling angry Ghoul. His left arm was bent at an odd angle, and several cuts littered his body. Blood stained his skin and tattered clothes, only adding to his already grotesque appearance.

I made a dash for the nearest house. Though my attempt was in vain as I was slammed to the ground and was pinned by the beast.

"Scream and you die," He hissed.

The monster leaned in close, dragging his slimy tongue across my throat and taking in my scent. The stench of his rancid breath hit me full force. It took all I had not to throw up the food I had just ingested. I squirmed and fought back the best I could.

Sadly, it was no use.

I was trapped and at the mercy of this creature with no help in sight.

/

First story, hope you guys like it! I owe a big thanks Enked for all the help though. Hope to have Ch. 2 up soon~! Stay toxic!


	2. Chapter 2

Another wave of the revolting breath forced its way into my nostrils, my stomach heaving at the noxious scent. I made another attempt to squirm out of his grasp, only to receive a hard fist to my jaw. My head snapped with a sickening crack to the side, slamming against the pavement beneath me. A metallic taste filled my mouth, escaping out of the corner of my lips and dripping to the ground. Slowly opening and closing my mouth, a soreness coursed through my cheek, though my jawbone seemed to be intact. That was a relief; one less problem to deal with, this ghoul was enough on his own.

Slowly pivoting my head back into its proper position, I narrowed my eyes at him. "That hurt, you fucking jackass." I hissed. The creature seemed rather surprised that he had not succeeded in breaking a bone, while a smirk slid across my lips. "Want to try again?" No answer. He just stared down at me with widened eyes. The attacker was not only surprised, but he appeared a bit confused as well.

"Done already?" I challenged. Once again, no answer. "No? My turn then..." My smirk grew into a wide grin as my eyes shifted into a crimson red. "I wanted to avoid this... but you leave me no choice." My hand curled into a fist, drilling into the ghoul's stomach with more force than even I anticipated. The blow was enough to stun him, allowing me to slide out from his grasp before the window of opportunity closed itself. This might actually be fun.

A glare shot in my direct. "Aw, are you mad?" I taunted.

"You little bitch! I'll have your head on a platter!" He retorted, anger in every word.

I rolled my eyes, smiling ever so slightly as my kagune made itself known. Two dragon-like claws form from my shoulder blades, resting calmly on either side of me. My smile grew as his eyes widened, a slight twinge of fear flickering across his features. The ghoul before me had moved back to the best of his ability, a frown replacing my smile. "I thought you wanted my head on a platter? Are you backing out on your threat?" I questioned, a bit disappointed.

Shaking his head a few times, the man got to his feet and growled in a feral manner. "How dare you mock me... I will make you eat those words!" He spoke with rage in his voice, though this did little to scare me. The unnamed ghoul fell into a sprinter's stance, launching himself at me with new speed. The claws on either side of me arose last second, the left impaling him through his gut. A gargled choke escaped his lips, his eyes staring at the kagune. His hand was outstretched towards my throat, his own kagune wrapped around fingertips and sharpened to a point.

His gaze rose to meet my own, the life in his eyes fading. Looking away, I raise my left fist, opening my hand digit by digit. As I did so, the kagune reacting in a similar fashion. As it did this, the ghoul's body began to rip apart. Intestines slid out from the hole in his abdomen, bits of muscle and tissue clinging desperately to the other half of his body. The sound of his flesh tearing apart was delectable to my ears, like a wolf digging into its first kill in months. As his body gave in and split, blood splattered the nearest buildings as well as my clothes.

The streets were stained a faded crimson, the rain washing away the evidence as quickly as it escaped the corpse. For safe measures, however, I thrust my right hand outward and slashed at the air. The right side of my kagune followed suit, removing the head in a swift movement. Gliding my tongue along one of the clawed digits, getting a taste of the blood, I quickly spit the disgusting flavor from my mouth. His taste was about as delectable as sweat and 3 year old cheese. "Could you really not taste better? I haven't had a decent meal in months." I sighed to myself. It then dawned on me that I hadn't ensured we had been alone.

Giving a quickly glance of the area, it seemed free of human life. I suspected as much due to the weather, but then again I was out here as well. Calming myself, the claws dissipated into nothing, no longer needed. Looking to the sky as the rain fell, a growl crawled from somewhere in the depths of my stomach.

Another sigh escaped my lips. The only thing around to eat was this disgusting thing that called himself a ghoul. _I've eaten worse, I guess._ I thought to myself, twisting off and arm with a sickening crack followed by the sound of ripping flesh. My stomach rumbled again, pleased by this noise. Shaking my head in disgust, I take the arm and stroll away from the corpse. It was someone else's problem, though by morning it would probably be mine.

Oh well. What seemed like hours passed before I made it to my 1 bedroom apartment. It wasn't much, but it was cozy with its ocean blue wallpaper and silvery swirled design. It had a complete kitchen and a small pantry with tile floors. Everything else except the bathroom was a blue/green carpet that almost seemed to move with you. The bathroom had a spacious tub that made for wonderful relaxing baths. As for the bedroom, it held a queen size bed, a night table on each side, and a dresser with three drawers. A 20 by 20 inch screen television sat on top, and with a click I turned it on to the news.

"Another ghoul attack has occurred on..." I tuned it out. Digging into my... less than satisfying meal, a feeling of relief washed over me as my hunger was quelled. Once finished, I glanced at the bright red numbers on the clock. They showed 3:27 am. "Damnit... might as well get some sleep." I murmured, wiping my mouth before crawling under the blanket. Just as I was dozing off, sirens blared in the distance. They must have found what was left of that bastard. _I'll deal with it in the morning._ Closing my eyes, I allowed my consciousness to fade as the world melted away in sweet serenity. Until a loud, rapid knock pounded against my apartment door.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long guys! Things are busy and I haven't had a whole lot of time to write... I'll try to get ch. 3 up sooner than this one, though I make no promises!


End file.
